This invention relates in general to display packages and deals more particularly with an improved counter display container for dispensing small articles as, for example, confectionary items, notions and the like.
It is common practice in retail trade to display small, low priced items at a check-out counter to encourage impulse buying. However, a sufficient supply of items must be maintained on the counter in an attractive controlled environment to satisfy the demands of casual purchasers without requiring frequent replenishment. If the displayed item is food stuff, such as a confectionary item, it is desirable that a small quantity of the item be displayed in an attractive dispenser which conveys the impression a purchased item has not been subjected to handling by others before purchase.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved container/dispenser which satisfies the aforesaid general requirements.